


A Halloween Panic

by bloodied_snow



Series: GF Oneshots [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Is Dead, Bill Cipher is folklore, But i'm always open to critisism, Dipper Pines Has Issues, Dipper Pines Has Panic Attacks, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Good Sister Mabel Pines, Halloween, Idk how well i wrote this, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mabel Pines Is Awesome, Mabel's a good sister too, Mrs Straken has no clue she fucked up real bad, Or Is he?, PTSD Dipper Pines, Poor Dipper, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Weirdmageddon, Stan and Ford are good Grunkles, Takes place halloween after they get back to piedmont, The Pines Family needs love and lots of hugs, jk jk he's dead, might be bad, yes i know it's april lemme write halloween shit ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodied_snow/pseuds/bloodied_snow
Summary: Dipper and Mabel's English teacher wears the worst costume ever. Dipper does not react well.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Mabel Pines, Mabel Pines & Stan Pines
Series: GF Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	A Halloween Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/612685) by StarlightCain. 



> Go check it out, its a good oneshot!  
> Please Leave criticism! I really wanna improve my writing!

Costumes were something that Mrs.Straken loved. Halloween was her favorite time of year, and she loved conspiracies and stories about the weird. She had recently discovered a new story, one pertaining to a devious demonic Triangle that resembled the eye of Providence. it seemed to be one of folklore, containing a warning of his dangers if he were to ever gain a physical form.

She liked this story so much, she decided to dress as the triangle for the Halloween spirit day at Piedmont Middle school. Her AP English class was the class she thought would appreciate the costume most, as they had gone over a few conspiracy related stories. 

She wore all yellow and black. Yellow button down with a yellow brick patterned vest with coat-tails that had an eye on the back. She wore a black bowtie and top hat, black dress shoes, and to top it all off, she had put in yellow contacts with Cat-like pupil slits on them, to really sell the look. 

Once she got to school, she set up a lesson about the story, seeing as it interested her and it was bound to be fun. Her student, Dipper Pines, would probably be interested. She had been told by his past teachers that conspiracies were something he liked an awful lot. The kid did seem to perk up in class whenever mentioning anything unnatural. Although he was highly unusual himself. 

He was a twin, he was insanely smart but hardly paid any attention, and he seemed to be pretty anxious. He never really talked to anyone, besides his sister. He always had this, haunted look on his face, like he'd seen horrors that no other kid was supposed to see. But he was only 13, so it lead her to speculate just what was going on with him. After all, she cared an awful lot about her students, and wanted to help him. She let herself get back to work, and her thoughts shifted from Dipper to her lesson plan soon enough.

Dipper had been walking to class, as normal, when he spotted his teacher talking to the teacher in the next room over. When she turned around, it caught dipper off guard. there stood his teacher, but she had the look of someone possessed by none other than Bill Cipher Himself. 

"W-wh-what? How?" Dipper was frozen to his spot. "Huh? Oh hello there P-" she spun around and tried to greet him but got cut off. "Bill, get out of her head! I thought we defeated you!" he frantically searched for something, namely the memory gun he didn't have, and came up empty handed. Mabel had been not too far away and heard all the commotion. 

"Dip, what's going- oh." Mabel looked at her teacher and although she thought she saw Bill for a minute, she could see normal pupils under the contacts If she stared long enough. "Hey Dipper, let's go and get you some water, ok? We'll be right back Mrs.Straken." 

Mabel then lightly took her brother's sweaty, shaking hand and began to walk down the hall with her mumbling brother, leaving a few teachers and a crowd of students quite shocked. "I'm going to go call his parents, or whoever is on the contact sheet. Come inside kids, we're gonna have a free day today." Mrs.Straken said, making a bee-line to her desk while taking off her vest. The children cheered and ran inside, seemingly forgetting about Dipper's breakdown.

"Dipper, look at me. Bill is dead. He will never come back. We. Are. Ok. Just keep drinking and then we can figure out what to do next, alright?" Mabel said, trying to calm down her brother. Dipper was still shaking and images of the evil triangle flashed in his mind. He finished drinking and collapsed onto Mabel, letting himself sob. She hugged him gently, whispering words of comfort to him. After a while, a security guard found them and told them that they were needed in the office, they were to go home. 

The twins nodded and made the trek. To their surprise, The Stan twins were there, sitting in the office. "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford(Great Uncle Ford)!" Mabel and Dipper rushed towards them, hugging them each before asking why they were here. "Well, we were in the area and your parents didn't answer so we came instead. Now let's leave so we can discuss what happened today, is that alright?" The twins nodded and walked out to the rental car the Stan twins were using and they all got inside.

Stan and Ford were given the rundown of the situation of what happened that day and they reassured Dipper. "Dipper, it's ok that you had an attack, I know I would've too. I know it doesn't feel like it will be ok, but eventually it will. You are very brave, both of you. Healing from the trauma of Weirdmageddon will not be easy, but we have each other." Ford said, reaching out a reassuring hand, which both twins took and squeezed. 

"it will be ok."


End file.
